


A Second Chance

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and Pepper Potts had retired to a nice wooden house in the country after the events of Infinity War. In the last five years, they've gotten married, and adopted two children, determined to make the best out of a terrible situation. What Natasha wasn't expecting was Steve and Tony to show up on her front door step."We think we've figured it out. Time travel."





	A Second Chance

When Steve and Tony had shown up at her front door, she had a feeling she knew what they were going to say. Her suspicions were only confirmed when Tony said that they think they've figured out time travel. She got an awful feeling in her stomach.

"I need to think about this. Would you like to stay for lunch?" Steve and Tony looked at each other, and then nodded.

"So, Agent Romanoff, have you missed me?" Tony joked. Natasha just glared, and lead them into her house.

"Nat, lunch is ready. Tell Claire and Ruth to wash up," Pepper took a minute to survey the room. "I see we have company."

"Hey Pep," Tony waved excitedly to his friend. Natasha just rolled her eyes, and went to the base of the stairs.

"Claire, Ruth, lunch time!" She called up the stairs, and smiled slightly when she heard both doors open. When they produced almost no further sound, Natasha smiled to herself. The benefits of being a spy was getting to teach your children to be as badass as you are. Almost soundlessly, they both appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Claire glaring at her younger sister.

"Mom, Ruthie pushed me!" Her older daughter complained.

"Nuh uh," Ruth retorted.

"Girls, behave yourselves!" Pepper's voice could be heard from the kitchen. "Your mother has guests." A sigh could be heard in her voice, and the girls became more serious. Natasha forced her daughters to wash their hands before they ate, and the three went into the kitchen.

"Tony, Steve, meet Claire and Ruth," Natasha gestured to her kids, both waving when they're name was mentioned. Steve crouched down to get eye to eye with them. 

"Hi girls. I'm Steve Rogers," He spoke slowly, like they were toddlers instead of middle schoolers. Natasha looked at her kids, and nodded slightly. Immediately, Claire delivered a kick to his knees, forcing him to fall backward. It was silent for a moment, and then Tony had laughed loudly.

"Sorry, Capsicle, but that was hilarious. Claire, was it?" Tony grinned at her, and she nodded excitedly and smiled back. "I'm Tony Stark, I'm friends with both your moms," At that, he turned to both Natasha and Pepper. "And we need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to give her kids names of the Avengers, Clint=Claire, and Ruth=Bruce.
> 
>  
> 
> Please request stories, we're only a week in and I'm running out of content.


End file.
